Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spreaders, and more particularly pertains to spreaders for granular materials such as sand, soil and peat moss. While the spreader of the present invention is intended principally for use as a sand and soil spreader, it may also be employed in connection with other granular material such as seed, fertilizer, grass clippings, gravel, salt, lime, etc.